Episode 01
it is the first episode of the Beastars anime. Synopsis Official At the prestigious Cherryton High School, there was a "predation incident" in which the student Tem the alpaca was killed. In the Theater Club to which the victim belongs, carnivorous animals and herbivorous animals have a harsh atmosphere. In this situation, the strange wolf Legoshi doesn't even participate in the club's activities, but he is a bit confused. Plot Anime/Manga Differences * In the anime, Tem accidentally turns on a projector in the reading room, where he is killed. Contrary to manga, where that event does not occur. * In the anime, Jack, Collot, Durham, Miguno, Voss and Mark do not have their respective appearances. * In the manga, Legoshi first brief appearance is at the dormitory hiding behind the trees while in the anime, a hand is briefly seen at the cafeteria; whether or not it is Legoshi's hand is ambiguous. * There is less carnivore members of the drama club in the anime than in the manga. * In the anime, Els fears Legoshi and suspects that he is the murderer, because some friends gave her that idea. While in the manga Els fears Legoshi for his intimidating appearance and for having suspicions that he killed Tem. However, Els did speak about her suspicions with her friends in the locker room. * In the manga, Legoshi causes a brief blackout from atop the rafters to get everyone's attention in the theater club and asks Els directly if she felt sad about Tem's death, in the anime this does not happen and he instead works with the lights on top a balcony. * In the anime, a squirrel looks for Legoshi in the club to open some nuts and other members stop her. In the manga Legoshi does break the nuts, but the squirrel didn't ask for it. * Legoshi secretly taking Tem's love letter from his locker is not presented in the anime. * In the manga Legoshi confronts Els in the theater club after she forgot her watch, so she returns alone; while in the anime, Legoshi hides from Els until she is alone. * The letter dropping from Legoshi's pocket is in the manga, while Legoshi presents the letter to Els is in the anime. * The flashback where Legoshi talks to Tem about the letter occurs right after he gives the letter to Els is in the manga. In the anime, however, the flashback occurs while Legoshi is at Tem's altar. * In the manga, Legoshi and Els chat in one of the school corridors on the windows; while in the anime, they talk outside the herbivorous dormitories on benches. * In the manga, Jack talks with a herbivore student name Mark about Legoshi and the outcome of Tem's murder. In the anime, this does not happen. * In the manga, Legoshi discusses with Jack about the play Adler; in the anime, this does not happen. * In the anime, Legoshi gives his condolences on the altar of Tem and then was accompanied by Louis who does the same; in the manga this does not happen at all. * In the anime, Mizuchi and her friends throw Haru several of her notebooks and then her mattress, from an elevated floor of the herbivorous bedrooms; in the manga this does not happen. * In the anime, rejection by students towards Haru is more explicit. * In the anime, Haru talks with Sally in her bedroom. In the manga, Sally meets Haru outside the cafeteria. * In the manga, Mizuchi strikes Haru in the face with the water bucket; whereas in the anime, Mizuchi merely splashes water with Haru from the bucket. * In the anime, Sally proves not to care about Haru's situation with Mizuchi, she even lets Mizuchi take her things; while in the manga, Sally tells Haru that she can't let her see her anymore, looking worried about Haru. * The anime does not have much focus on the character of Kai, while in the manga Kai is a character with a more thought out background. * The character Mokichi the badger is not presented in the anime. Also, the part where Shiira talks to a drama club member about Kai being taking out from the acting team is not presented in the anime as well. * In the anime, Kai visits Louis at the same time that he was with Legoshi and Zoe; in the manga these meetings happen at two different times of the day. * In the manga, Legosi blocks Kai's strike with his elbow. In the anime, Legosi blocks Kai's strike with his shoulder before giving him a threatening snarl which he never did in the manga. * In the anime, because of Kai meeting Louis at the same time that he was with Legoshi and Zoe; the part where Kai see Zoe's costume fitting does not happen in the anime as well. * In the manga, Kai angrily snaps at the rest of the drama club members, and in the anime, while this does happen however, the drama club members are off-screen. * In the manga, Haru is seen in her underwear waiting for her clothes to dry in a bathroom cubicle, in the anime she does this but is not seen in her underwear. References es:Episodio 01 Category:Episodes